


Trzymaj się

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Face-Fucking, Już w związku, M/M, Prompt Fill, Seks Oralny, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, bezwstydny smut, hełm Lokiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Hełm Lokiego w końcu zostaje użyty tak, jak powinien.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 10





	Trzymaj się

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051950) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Tekst powstał w odpowiedzi na [ten](https://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/148938427107/prompt-loki-on-his-back-with-tony-kneeling-above) prompt, który pojawił się na tumblrze [Frostiron Kink](frostironkink.tumblr.com), który od czasów niesławnego tumblerowego bana ciutkę zamarł. 
> 
> Prompt brzmi następująco:  
>  _Loki leży na plecach, Tony klęczy nad nim, trzymając się jednego z rogów hełmu, jednocześnie pieprząc usta Lokiego._
> 
> Zapraszam!

Usta Lokiego były gorące niczym grzech – a takie nie powinny być, nie gdy on sam miał należeć do rasy znacznie zimniejszej niż rasa Tony’ego - ale, pieprzyć to, Tony miał to gdzieś.

Jedyne, co go obchodziło, to ruch jego bioder, pozwalający mu wejść głębiej między nie, tak szeroko i _obscenicznie_ rozciągnięte dla niego.

Wszystko zaczął Loki. Pojawił się w ich pokoju w swoim skórzanym wdzianku i _hełmie_ i po prostu rozpiął spodnie, by przelecieć Tony’ego. To, jak szeptał mu do ucha wszelkiego rodzaju świnstewka było cudowne i poniżające. Pieprząc go powoli i idealnie ciut za mocno.

\- Na czworaka, Stark - zażądał z miną, która wyraźnie pokazywała Tony’emu, że zgoda _będzie tego warta_.

A Loki zawsze dotrzymywał swoich obietnic.

Gdy oboje się zaspokoili, Loki magicznie ich rozebrał, a potem ożywił członek Tony’ego, a ta nagła twardość aż wydusiła z niego jęk. Potem było już tylko gorzej, gdy mag położył się na plecach, wciągnął na siebie kochanka, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i wciąż mając na głowie to złote okropieństwo.

Nie poprosił, nie zażądał. Loki po prostu zaczął _opisywać_ co Tony mógłby zrobić, aż ten nie przesunął się i nie uklęknął nad jego głową. Wtedy tylko otworzył szeroko usta, a Tony schwycił rogi i wsunął członek do środka.

_Cudowne_ uczucie.

Zaczął powoli, pozwalając Lokiemu przyzwyczaić się. Ten nie przejmował się tempem, ocierając językiem o dolną część penisa i oblizując końcówkę przy każdym ruchu Tony’ego. Im lepiej Tony się czuł, tym brutalniejsze stawały się jego ruchy, aż zaczął wchodzić _głęboko_.

Loki nawet nie spróbował go powstrzymać; aż _mruczał_ , jakby brak delikatności - brak _ostrożności_ \- ze strony Tony’ego, jeszcze bardziej go podniecały.

To wystarczyło, by Tony całkowicie stracił kontrolę. Jego ręce były mokre od potu, ale tylko mocniej schwycił hełm i _wszedł_ w te ciepłe, zachęcające usta. Nie miał siły, by użyć rogów do przyciągnięcia Lokiego bliżej, mógł tylko zatracić się w pogoni za przyjemnością, jaką czerpał dzięki temu gardłu, temu językowi, tym ustom.

Jęczał i dyszał, poruszając delikatnie biodrami, a całe jego ciało drżało. Gdy Loki _mocno_ przełknął, Tony krzyknął, gwałtownie przesuwając się do przodu. Loki wciąż naciskał, gdy biodra Tony’ego drgały, wbijając się w kochanka w sposób, który by zabolał, zranił lub zakrztusił innego.

Ale Loki był Bogiem i tylko złapał jego biodra. Wepchnął go głębiej, końcówka członka Tony’ego znalazła się w oszałamiającej ciasnocie jego gardła, aż śmiertelnik mógł tylko krzyczeć i gwałtownie kołysać się, gdy dochodził w ustach Lokiego, ściskając rogi z całych sił i zatapiając się w odczuwanej ekstazie.

Gdy skończył, mag odsunął go i pomógł mu się położyć na łóżku, by mógł ochłonąć. Jego usta były czerwone, a głos bardziej niż zwykle zachrypnięty, gdy oparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na Tony’ego.

Na jego rogach pojawiły się smugi, a on sam wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, jakby to on osiągnął orgazm. Pogłaskał palcem usta kochanka.

\- Naprawdę muszę cię nauczyć jak bardzo _niezniszczalny_ jestem.

Tony mógł tylko zadrżeć i zajęczeć słabo. Nie miał pojęcia jak wiele z pomysłów Lokiego jest w stanie przeżyć, zanim nie zacznie go kusić, by zatrzymać Boga na coś więcej niż krótki romans.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, polskie słownictwo erotyczne...
> 
> Myślałam, że tłumacząc tę serię, pójdzie mi szybko i dam radę przetłumaczyć sporo tych tekstów. Nie przewidziałam awarii laptopa, przez którą siedzi w naprawie gdzieś od maja i końca wciąż nie widać. W międzyczasie dwukrotnie do mnie wrócił, więc mam część rzeczy w chmurze, niestety teksty, które zaczęłam tłumaczyć do nich nie należą, ale informacja, które to, już tak, więc zabrałam się za tłumaczenie następnych i oto i on.


End file.
